


Love

by castaliareed



Series: Bound and Betrayed [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Incest, Politics and Porn, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Sinblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: "Not every fight is on the battlefield," Sansa said gently pushing away from him. "Dinner?"Jon and Sansa continue to plot and scheme and f*ck.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> A day late but not a dollar short!  
> This is written for Day 6 of Jonsa Kink Week - Actual Incest/Pregnancy.  
> I used these prompts pretty liberally. 
> 
> Again, thanks to everyone who's been reading and kudoing and commenting on this story!

_ "I never wanted to come back here," Arya said to her sister, walking around the large solar at Harrenhal tugging at the tapestries on the wall. "It was worse than the seven hells." _

_ “We won’t be here forever,” Sansa told her. We’ll just be here until we get rid of the dragon queen.  _

_ Samwell Tarly sat at a long table behind a pile of books, Arya went to lean over his shoulder scanning one of the books in Valyrian. Arya had insisted on bringing Ned Dayne to meet with her and Sam despite Sansa's protests. This was a private matter.  _

_ "They're coming..the bandits.. because of her," Sam said.  _

_ "I know," Sansa said her voice rising. Crownlands had suffered in the War against Cersei. So had the Riverlands, so had everywhere.  _

_ "Jon would be a better King, you would be a better Queen, my lady," Sam said. Sansa laughed. That would be impossible.  _

_ "Neither of us has any claim," she said. "And we aren't Targaryens. I think the High Septon would have much to say about a Stark sister and her half-brother ruling Westeros." Arya coughed loudly.  _

_ "What," Sansa asked. Her sister looked at Ned Dayne and sighed. "What?" Sansa said again. _

_ "We might know who Jon's mother is," Arya said. "Bran tried...tried to help. He was never sure. His visions got all jumbled when he didn't finish his training."  _

_ "I don't understand," Sansa said. She remembered Bran’s message, wishing that they could find it.  _

_ "After Father found Aunt Lyanna at the Tower of Joy, he went to Starfall, and" Arya paused to collect herself.  _

_ "And he brought a baby with him," Arya continued. Sansa blinked. Sam's eyes went wide. _

_ "Are you saying?" he asked Arya.  _

_ Arya shrugged, "I don't know," she turned to Ned Dayne. He proceeded to explain to them that he and Jon had been milk brothers, sharing the same wet nurse at Starfall. That when Ashara Dayne died she left her bastard by Ned Stark behind. Her older brother was summoned back to Starfall. Sansa's father had been there with the two little baby boys. Lord Dayne and his Lady wife took one as their own. Ned Dayne claimed no one said which baby was Lyanna's and which was Ashara's.   _

_ "So no one knows which baby was which?" Sansa asked. Ned Dayne certainly had more of the Targaryen look with his blue-violet eyes and lighter hair. Dayne’s she had heard had all colors of hair.   _

_ Sam stood up excited, "One of you has a claim to the throne." _

_ "They'd still be a bastard," Arya said.  _

_ "No, no," Sam shook his head. "Rhaegar married Lyanna." Sansa shook her head at that. 'Of course, Rhaegar had two wives,' she thought.  _

_ Sam and Sansa both talked at once. Finally, Sansa asked Ned Dayne if he wanted to be the King in the South. He shook his head. Sansa continued to pace about the room wringing her hands. Sam began insisting Jon make a claim for the throne. That they say he is Lyanna's son. At that Sansa shooed the men from the room swearing them to secrecy until Jon was told.  _

_ Alone, the two sisters considered each other. Sansa told her sister that Sam was correct. Arya sat on a bench next to the window turning her attention to the training yard.  _

_ “Jon being King is the only way,” Sansa said.  _

_ “He won’t like it. Lying,” Arya said pretending to be engrossed by the men far below in the yard.  _

_ "It's not a lie if no one knows the truth," Sansa said.  _

_ “You always wanted to be Queen,” Arya said.  _

_ “I won’t be Queen,” Sansa shook her head.  _

_ “Yes, you will. Jon will marry you, he should marry you,” she said. Arya let out a long sigh, “I was so angry when I first learned about you and Jon. But now Jon could be our cousin and Ned our half-brother.” Arya's face was serious. _

_ “We’re just the same, now,” she said to Sansa.  _

_ ‘Arya have you? With Ned Dayne?” Sansa asked. Arya wasn't facing Sansa. Still, she could see her sister’s soft small and blushing cheeks. She walked towards her sister. _

_ “The heart wants what the heart wants,” Sansa said wrapping her arms around Arya.  _

****

**Sansa**

Sansa rose from the bed when Ghost stirred. The direwolf had joined her for an afternoon nap.  Memories of her childhood at Winterfell, of brushing her wolf, Lady, occupied her dreams. She went to her side table where the looking glass sat and ran a comb through her auburn waves. Her morning had been full. Ravens had to be set to Winterfell. Supply lists reviewed, and then Tycho Nestoris had begged a private word with her. It had all made her very tired. The door of her chamber cracked open and Jon entered. She turned to give him a warm smile. 

"Doing the sleeping for both of us these days?" he said noticing that she was in her shift. Jon had slept so little since she and Arya had revealed Ned Dayne's story three nights before. He refused to believe it. Refused to believe that he was anything other than Ned Stark's son and that of a common woman.

"You should join me for my naps, love," she said. Jon smirked, eyeing her.

"I think Ghost might object," he said ruffling the wolf's ears before moving towards the bed. Feeling him watch her brush her hair, Sansa knew the afternoon light played off the copper making it shine. She got up to put on a gown for dinner.  

Jon sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands while Sansa picked up her green velvet gown that was hung over the arm of a high-backed chair. Stepping into the gown, she pulled it up around her. 

"You're with child again," he said. 

"What?" Sansa said. "I don't think so. We've...you've only spilled inside me a few times." She continued fastening the ties of the gown then spinning to admire herself. Leaving her hair down, she thought she looked very pretty this way. 

"When was the last time you bled?" he asked. Sansa rung her hands, not remembering. They had been traveling. Jon closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. 

"We have to go to dinner," she said walking past him. Jon grabbed her skirts, pulling her close to him. She stood in between his legs. Sansa put her hands on his shoulders careful not to put to much pressure on his injured sword arm. 

"Sansa," he said shaking his head. "Three? I swore I'd never father a bastard. Now, three? If word reaches Daenerys. If she..if she finds out they’re my daughters. What are we going to do."

She blinked at him, "We're going to fight,"

Jon leaned his forehead into her belly, "Another war, Sansa, we can't." She knew he didn't want to fight Daenerys. There were rumors of riots in the Reach and little money to make needed repairs. The repairs needed because she could not control her soldiers. They had raiders from the Crownlands, certainly encouraged by the trouble there, the Iron Bank was unhappy with her. The dragon queen, still wanted one of Sansa's daughter's as a ward. As if her marriage to Jon was not enough to ensure their loyalty. 

"Not every fight is on the battlefield," Sansa said gently pushing away from him. "Dinner?" 

"I'd rather fuck my pregnant sister," he said. 

Sansa laughed pulling him to stand up. "I might not be with child and I might not be your sister." Jon sighed and followed her out of the room. 

They walked to Harrenhal's Great Hall where the evening meal was to be served. Arm-in-arm, thoughts of how Jon had loved her when she was with-child before. Even when she was big as a cow in the last months she had carried Robbyn-Rianna, he told her she was beautiful and put his cock in her every chance he got.   

In the hall, Sansa sat at the head table with her sister and Jon, their daughters and this evening Sam joined them with Brienne and Jaime Lannister. Many of their bannermen and soldiers had already taken their meal. Gilly and young Sam had gone to give supplies and clothing to some of the small folk. Gilly had grown to like working with the small folk, seeing that they were helped. Sansa encouraged her. She represented them well. 

Her mind wandered again to thoughts of another baby. She had been tired lately.  _ Perhaps, Jon is right. _ The thought made her smile as much as it made her fearful. Daenerys had yet to meet Serena and Robbyn-Rianna, what might she say? They were all Stark and Tully, except for Robbyn's eyes.  _ Those eyes, blue-violet. Targaryen eyes? Dayne eyes?  _

Maester Marle approached the table to hand Jon a small scroll, a raven's message.  _ Dark wings, dark words,  _ Sansa's mother used to say. She could see the three-headed dragon on the seal. Jon opened it. Reading the words silently to himself. His face darkened, there was fury in his eyes. 

The entire table looked to Jon. Sansa took the message from his hands. 

"Daenerys," she told the table. "She invites me to attend my Lord Husband with her at Dragonstone." Jon's fist pounded the table

"He will come to Harrenhal with her forces to assist the Riverlands with the raids we've suffered. And I would be most welcome to return with him. They also further discussed the matter of a ward.. In three years time..." Sansa could not read further. Arya took the letter from her, scowling.

"She’s sure the girls would love to see her dragon. All gestures of goodwill to strengthen the alliance she says," Arya told them. Sam looked distressed. Brienne and Ser Jaime stared at their dishes.

"We can't let her," Arya and Sansa said to Jon at the same time. He closed his eyes and looked at Sam.    
Arya spoke again, “She can’t command Sansa. She’s not Queen in the North or the Riverlands or Vale. She can’t.”

“She still has one dragon. And she can command Lord Tyrion,” Sansa shook her head.  Sansa did not believe Lord Tyrion would agree to any of this. Her last dragon and her Unsullied were very commanding. 

"It's time," Jon growled. "Sam, write the letters to the lords," Sam didn’t finish eating instead he stood to leave. Sansa sat with her hands in her lap suppressing the urge to smile despite her fear. 

"And Sam, please write, in the letter to the dragon queen. We do not need her forces in the Riverlands nor will the Lady of Winterfell be visiting her anytime soon," Jon said. Sam nodded rushing out of the hall. 

Jon did not finish eating either. When he left the Great Hall, Sansa followed. Once in the hallway, he grabbed her hand pulling her along. Finding an alcove behind a tapestry of green fields of grain and a winding river, he pushed her into it. 

"Jon," she gasped. He said nothing but began kissing her. 

"I don't care, you're not leaving me," he said. "I need you. I love you. The girls. You're my family. You, and my daughters, and Arya and Bran. I can't do this without you." She kissed him back. He ran his hands through her hair. 

“I love you, too,” she said. Her hands wrapped around his waist. She took his anger and frustration. Letting it absorb into her. She felt her fear leave her. 

“I’ll kill them all if I have too,” Jon said kissing her neck. His hands finding her breasts. “And I’ll marry you and put baby after baby in you.” Sansa threw her head back and laughed. His hands moved down and he pulled up her skirts. Pushing down her small clothes he rubbed her nub. “Gods I can’t wait until you're swollen with my child,” he said. 

Sansa thought she could very much wait. She was not looking forward to being the size of a cow again. Though, if Jon took her like this perhaps she would enjoy this pregnancy. His thumb kept pressing her nub, while he used two fingers inside her cunt, and a third in her arse. It didn’t take long for the fire to rise in her belly. Sansa bit her lip to keep from moaning. Jon kissed her hard until she couldn’t breath. 

Putting her hands on his chest she stopped him. Her inner thighs were dripping wet. Moving to undo the laces of his breeches, she fell to her knees. His cock was hard, she pushed back his foreskin then gave a gentle kiss to the tip. Jon moaned. She licked his balls before taking long licks of his cock. It was the perfect size for her mouth and her cunt, not too big, not too small. She took the whole thing in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth. His hands rested on her head. Once or twice she even let his cock hit the very back of her throat making a small gagging noise. Jon nearly undid himself. 

“Stop, stop,” he said. She looked up at him. “Up, I want to fuck you. Up” Sansa got up slowly lifting his tunic and kissing his stomach, then chest, giving his nipples each a little bite. “Seven hells,” he said. 

They were so close together in the alcove. Sansa’s back was against the wall, again Jon pulled up her skirts, forced her small clothes down to the floor. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around him. His cock found the entrance to her cunt. He pushed into her. She moaned. He thrust again and again. Sansa held on to him, doing her best to clench her muscles around his cock. Giving her another long thrust, Jon groaned and she felt his warm seed inside her. 

Finished, he lowered her legs, his forehead against hers. They kissed long and slow. She saw that he was bleeding where he had injured his arm. They walked hand in hand to Sansa’s chambers and she rebandaged his wound. 

That night after Serena and Robbyn were fast asleep, Sansa lay in her bed with Jon, “Whatever, I have to do to protect you,” he said. “She'll see it as a betrayal. I swore I would protect you and I will.” 

“We have to protect each other,” she replied. “And to do that we need to do more than just defeat the dragon queen.” Her head was in the crook of his uninjured arm. Her hands ran along his bare chest tracing the outlines of his scars. Her shift hung loose off her shoulders. 

“The people must support us. They must love us.” she told him 

“How?” he said moving her hair from her face. 

“Well, Tycho Nestoris had another matter to discuss with me. It's seems Littlefinger had accounts with the Iron Bank. He left no heir and since I was his bastard daughter. They've turned his accounts over to me.”

Sansa looked up at Jon who had serious look on his face, “We’ve come into quite a massive fortune, Jon. I propose we use the money for something good."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 is coming! I know I'm a day off. Life happens sometimes. Again thanks so much for reading! ;-)
> 
> Folks might have lots of questions about Jon's parentage. I was really inspired by the 'Actual Incest' prompt and originally intended to have them simply decide to make up the R+L=J story. As I got more into writing, I realized how hard that is to do and keep it inline with some aspects of canon. So, I left it ambiguous. Because well..hey they didn't have DNA tests in Westeros. So really how ya gonna prove it?


End file.
